HTTYKD
by Tormentula
Summary: Hiccup is the son of the Chief of a Norwegian company and during one late reunion he meets the heir of the famous Santa's Workshop. The rest was unavoidable. AGE GAP.
1. HTTYKD

Hiccup absently rolled the pen between his fingers. It had taken around an entire hour for all the other men in suits to leave the now empty boardroom. His father was still talking to one, making big hand gestures (a trait that his son had, too) with his equally big hands, at the other side of the blurred glass door.

The 16-year-old sighed and started spinning on his father's enormous, black, leather chair. It was hard, no, more like tiring, being the son of the "Chief" of a Norwegian company. Hiccup was used to his father's job reunions but this day wasn't going according to plan, exactly. Astrid had managed convince Hiccup play with her soccer team that day and after his father heard that his only son was finally doing some sports, encouraged him further. That was definitely a bad idea. Hiccups and sports don't really mix.

His body was sore and sun-burned (for not using sun block and chasing pointlessly the ball for three hours under the unforgiving star), making him look like he was blushing all the time and his freckles almost disappear. Well, _almost,_ the little nuisances were still there.

His shins were bruised, having received some "accidental" kicks from his cousin Snotlout. His soccer shoes were leaving dirt and mud everywhere and there was probably all over his body, too. Where did he get these shoes, anyway? Somewhere deep down in the basement, he thinks.

"Can we go home now?" He asked his father after he came in, rubbing his hands.

"You'll have to wait a wee bit more, son." He poured black coffee from the little table next to the projector in his extra-large mug. "I'm expecting someone."

"Why so late? Who set up the date? Don't you think it's suspicious?" Hiccup questioned nibbling on his pen.

"Don't fear, it isn't like that at all, Hiccup." Stoick gulped down the coffee and regarded his son. "It's about an old friend of mine. He has helped me through a lot, especially in my first years on the company. I haven't seen him in a long time." He shooed him off of his seat.

Hiccup wasn't an idiot and he was very observant. He knew that people we're always trying to get their hands on his dad's long time life career, who wouldn't? Since he was young, Stoick knew what was expected of him. He understood that one day his father would leave him the corporation and that from there, his job would be to make it grow, to make it bigger and that was what he had done (Then, he would leave it to Hiccup and hopefully he wouldn't make a mess of it). Of course he wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on it.

After some kidnapping attempts (Ahem, _attempts,_ because they've all failed thanks to their ever trustful Gobber and his bodyguard team.) against his father, Hiccup had become somewhat careful. Not paranoid, he just liked to observe. Keeping an eye on that Mildew, the "janitor", he looks like he's up to something and he's glaring at Hiccup all the time. He brings the coffee sometimes. The boy sniffs his hot beverage before taking a sip.

"But, dad, it's late and Toothless needs h-"

"Sit straight," His father chided. The hunched teenager did. "It probably won't last long."

After saying that, the door burst open and a very jolly looking big man entered with his arms wide open. "Stoick!" He exclaimed with a thick Russian accent, gave fast strides to reach his father and enveloped him in a bear hug. His eyes sparkled and his laugh echoed through the room. He reminded Hiccup terribly of Santa and now he knew that at least his dad wasn't the only one with the biggest tuxedo, beard and belt around here. "Is good to see you again, my friend!"

Stoick chuckled merrily and patted his back heavily with both hands. "It's good to see you too, North! You had a nice flight, yes?" A few knocks caught their attention. Toothiana, Stoick's secretary, shyly poked her head through the door. "I'm sorry, Mr. Haddock. I told him to wait but-"

"Ah, leave it, Toothiana! He's always welcome here." He waved a hand, dismissing her and continued his chat with the cheerful man.

"Oh, okay." She responded and left the boardroom but Hiccup could still see her, thanks to the blurred crystal walls that contorted her shape. "Right over here, sir." The young man saw her gesturing the door to another silhouette.

He glanced lazily when the door opened to let the other guest come in and had to do a double-take.

Hiccup had never seen much in men, but this one… this one was utterly stunning. Bright-blue eyes, killer cheekbones, strong jaw and silky white hair. He was easily the most handsome man he had ever seen, but then again, Hiccup never saw much in them and never spared them a second glance.

He was tall, very tall. Not as much as his dad but still tall. He carried himself with a certain air and he moved lithely, gracefully. His long, lean frame was accentuated by a dark-blue tuxedo with an English cut, black shirt underneath and a matching tie. Elegant and tidy. It made Hiccup self-conscious about his dirty attire. When he thanked Tooth, he could hear his smooth and gentle voice. Just as he suspected, it was very deep compared to Hiccup's squeaky one. But this was not a boy like him, he wasn't a preppy teenager. He must have been truly beautiful when he was Hiccup's age. He looked around 25-26 and mature in a striking, refined sort of way. Boy, was he wrong.

Despite his fascination, he tore his eyes away from the white-haired man when he approached the jolly one and his father. The small boy fisted his hands and tried to make himself as small as possible behind the leather chair, hoping they wouldn't notice him.

North stopped his chattering when he noticed Mr. Handsome and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Some time ago, I was able to see the destiny of all my hard work, I saw it with my own eyes and I could not believe it," He claimed, widening his eyes in a comical fashion, looking between Stoick and Mr. Attractive. "It came to me in the shape of this man, Stoick, he has made me very proud. Let me present you to the future of my Workshop!" He then made those 'Ta da!' motions. Hiccup couldn't help but to take a peek from his hiding place behind the chair.

"Nice to meet you, sir," He confidently held out his hand with a smirk on his lips, showing a row of perfect, white teeth. "I'm Jack Frost."

The red-head shook his hand happily. "Nice to meet you too, son! You look just like your father. North, you never told me you had a son." Jack blinked and exchanged looks with his 'father' before looking amused. The bearded man laughed out loud, "He's not my son, Stoick! He's my nephew and now my heir," He put his arm around Jack's shoulders and squeezed. "Someone has got to take care of Workshop before I die, no?"

"Heir, eh?" Oh, no. He already knew what was coming. "Say, have you met my son, yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. You should introduce us sometime!"

"Oh, but he's right here!"

"Here?" North pointed the room while Jack looked around; trying to see what else he had missed.

"Hiccup, come here!" His father ordered. The auburn stood up from where he was and licked his lips anxiously. "Coming, dad…"

"Why did you get shy all of a sudden? I want you to meet some friends of mine." That was a good question, he was used to meeting people, his dad was always introducing him to the president of this, the president of that and even in crowds. He had lost his panic of meeting new people when he did it almost every week. He recognized that his fear came when he realized he was so different from his father. People expected something else from Stoick's son. They expected a vast, rough, muscular child and after seeing him, people would just gave their typical "Oh…" and tried to hide their disappointment. But that's a whole nother story. Backspacing a bit, there was no reason for him to get nervous.

"It's just that my contact lens fell out." He lied and walked all the way to them looking at his feet, he didn't want to make a mess of himself if he stared at that dazzling face for a little too long. Hiccup didn't take any chances and grabbed North's huge hand first, stepping forward. "Nice to meet you, Mr. North." From this close, he could faintly smell cookies, he was also very warm. "I'm Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" The jolly man glanced worriedly back at Stoick and Hiccup could even FEEL his dad making gestures behind him to drop it.

Before he knew it, his feet weren't touching the ground and he was also being enveloped in a bear hug like the elder red-head had minutes ago. "Come here, young man!" He laughed, shaking him a little.

"North? North. I don't think he can breathe." Jack noticed, chuckling. Hiccup mentally thanked that beautiful man.

"Ah! Sorry, boy." He placed him again on the ground and patted his head. "It's just that you are just as I imagined you would be!"

The teen's eyes widened considerably. He was seriously not expecting that. At. All. He quickly looked away before he looked stupid. "Thanks…" He really didn't know what to say. What else was he supposed to say? Was that even a compliment? He exhaled through his nose, straightening himself and looked at the white-haired Adonis in the eye. "Hi, my name is Hiccup. Nice to meet you." He announced hurriedly, extending his hand.

"Hello, Hiccup. I'm Jack." He smiled brightly and the boy's gaze lingered there, hypnotized. He didn't take his eyes away until his hand met ice. Surprised, he flinched, looking down. Jack's hand had barely grazed his fingertips and he was already pulling it back. Tucking it in his pants pocket and grimacing.

"Sorry, I must be cold." He apologized.

The auburn tried not to feel too much of his disillusionment and stepped back, looking at the door. They didn't even shake hands.

"Where are you staying?"

"In a hotel nearby, the view is precious, is good." North nodded, affirming.

'_Yes…'_ Hiccup thought while peeking at Jack, who was distracted in the conversation. _'The view…'_

* * *

"Who were those guys?" Claimed the auburn from the back seat once they were safely going home. Finally, after that tiresome day.

Gobber was in the front seat, checking now and then the rearview mirror. He was supposed to be the one driving but Stoick had insisted that he should be the one. They always argued about that, but in the end Gobber would give up. Hiccup wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to waste more energy or because he simply didn't give a damn. Whatever it was, it was a good choice. His father had some stubbornness issues. "It runs in the family." Gobber had said once or twice.

After some catching up back there in the boardroom, the men had left and Hiccup could almost sigh in relief. He wanted to get home. He was pretty hungry, he needed to take a shower and give Toothless his medicine. After doing all that he would turn on the air conditioner and bury himself under the soft, puffy covers of his bed. Poor Toothless. He spent all day home alone and now he wouldn't even get to play with Hiccup.

Stoick snapped his fingers. "Right. Guess who's come to visit, Gobber."

"Who?" He answered vaguely, looking at the fake fingernails of his prosthetic hand.

"North!" Exclaimed the red-head, pulling over. "He called me this morning saying he would be here at night."

"Ohoho," The blond laughed. "That North, always giving surprises. Oi! Why didn't ya tell him to join us? I told ya I had just fixed that foamy beer spending machine." He pushed the Escalade's door and got out. Stoick and his son followed.

Their residence was a mix between minimalistic and modern rustic with lots of garden in the outside and in the inside. Ferns and tulips were decorating the edges of the house and every corner of the outdoor living room. The purpose of them was to make up for the absence of a female presence. Hiccup slowly went up the small stairs to the big, old, cedar door. Stoick put the alarm and went to unlock the front door. Gobber started to surround the garage; he lived with the Haddocks, being their bodyguard and all but not in the same house. He lived in a one story cottage/bungalow at the back of the house, next to the pool, that went really well with the rustic design. Both houses had a walkie-talkie connection that communicated them. Gobber had insisted in using those gadgets that he had made.

"He must have been tired, Gobber! He just flew from Russia to get here, ya know!" Stoick's accent had gotten better with time but when it was about Gobber and Hiccup, he would just let it slip here and there. The blond man threw his good hand over his shoulder, disappearing more and more into the back of the house. "Meh! Whatever, just make sure to tell him to come this Saturday. Oh! And lock the doors, they say the trolls are gonna be out tonight, eh, Hiccup? Sleep well!" Gobber snickered.

"I'm sixteen, Gobber. I'm not scared of them anymore." He informed but he was already gone and his father already inside. Hiccup rubbed his arms in the chilly night and cautiously locked the door after coming in.

The red-head was in the second floor. "I'll go sleep now, Hiccup. Remember to give Toothless his pills and don't sleep too late. Being on vacations doesn't mean you can slack off all day." He paused and jested, "And beware of the trolls."

"Daaaaaaaaaad…" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

* * *

The green-eyed boy rubbed his forehead and reached the kitchen. Getting out a package of raw meat and peanut butter (knowing his best friend would be sulking), opening them and a small cabinet which contained a jar labeled 'Toothless' with knuckle-sized orange pills. He mixed the meat, the peanut butter and the pills together in a metal plate.

He then proceeded to go to his room lazily. Once there, he called out, "Toothless, bud, where are you now? I've got your dinner!" Hiccup looked around and almost stepped on a black, scaly tail that poked from under his bed. "Bud! What are you doing down there? C'mere! " He placed the plate on the floor, grabbed carefully the tail with his hands and took a breath. He knows just how much Toothless weights and how strong he is. He had the bad habit of digging his claws on the smooth marble floors when the teen tried to get him out of under his bed. Hiccup prepared himself and pulled, dragging only half of Toothless' 3 meters (10 ft) long body.

"Come on, buddy! Don't do this to me." He could hear his best friend's croaky, muffled, reptile laugh. How can an animal laugh, anyway? But then again, there are a lot of things the reptile can do and Hiccup can't help but wonder how is it even possible. "I even brought you peanut butter! You know you love peanut butter, don't you?" Toothless stopped laughing abruptly and the boy heard the characteristic sound of claws retracting. "Thank you, how very nice of you." He tugged once again, this time pulling the Komodo dragon's whole body from his (Hiccup suspects) slumbering place.

The teen groaned, slumping at the feet of his bed. "Well, aren't you getting a bit heavy, bud?" He saw Toothless going in for a wet, forked-tongue lick at his face but he intercepted it with his hand. "No, bud. You can't kiss me until you get better, remember? Your kisses would kill me!" The Komodo dragon started whimpering (that was other thing he always wondered how he could do). "No, Toothless, shhhh! My dad is sleeping and you know that he doesn't like it when you're here." He pulled the reptile's front legs and head on his lap and hugged his long, black neck. "I didn't see you all day! I had to wake up early for Astrid's game and when I went for breakfast you weren't in the garden, were you here all this time, bud? I missed you." He started scratching his favorite spot under his neck earning a purr.

He remembered when he met Toothless. One of this father's weird friends had just come from an expedition in Indonesia. He said that people were very friendly, specially this one man with his massive garden and house full of shishas. He said he spoke about inner animals, nightmares and shamans. Hiccup was only 7, he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Dominique," Stoick had pinched the bridge of his nose. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop doing illegal things!"

"But aren't they just so cute?" Dominique rubbed two baby Komodo dragons, which looked more like baby crocodiles at the time, against his cheeks. "Banyu said they were on discount so of course I bought 4! Stoick, you've made so much for me. Please, pick one!" Stoick started shaking his head. Hiccup was hiding under the stairs until Dominique called for him. "Ah, Hiccup! Get out of there, you little rascal!" He ruffled his hair.

"Hi, Dominique…" He said shyly, squashing his hair down.

"Tell me," He held two little dragons on his hands while the other ones walked aimlessly in a cardboard box. "Which one do you want?" He said gleefully.

Stoick rested his face on his palm. "Dominique, please."

The little boy stared at the tiny, grey reptiles. They stuck their tongues at him, testing the air. He jumped and looked down at the ones in the box. The grey one was furiously eating a grasshopper while the other… the other one was looking up at him. This one was different from the others; he had an eye-catching color, jet black with hints of blue and big toxic green eyes. He was small, like him. He had green eyes, like him. He was curled up in a small ball, just like Hiccup liked to.

"What happened to his mom?" He asked.

"They don't have one." The strange man spoke shortly.

He doesn't have a mom either, like him. Hiccup tilted his head to look at him better. The small dragon mimicked his actions.

"That one."

The best decision Hiccup could have made in his life.

"This one?" Dominique questioned incredulously, picking the petite black cold-blooded animal. "Are you sure?" Handing him to Hiccup.

"Definitely." He affirmed, cradling him in his arms.

"What a smart little boy!" Dominique cooed.

"What's wrong with that one?" Stoick pointed at the curled, scaly ball on his son's lap, noticing the odd color and size.

"Banyu said he was born like that, something about melanism and he's the youngest of his bros and sis, so I guess that's why he's so small." Dominique checked his leather boots. "But it doesn't matter, he was 50% off for that and it makes him look more exotic, don't you think?"

He honestly didn't know what happened to the other komodo dragons. He wondered if Toothless ever missed them.

After some begging from his son, a permission slip, a strict diet and lots of antibiotics, Stoick let the over-grown lizard stay home.

The antibiotics had been working just fine for almost 10 years until recently. Toothless diet was very strict; the green-eyed boy honestly didn't know what went wrong. Those two little obligations were the only thing the reptile needed to make his saliva not poisonous and start infecting everything he licked. It began when the teen notice his best friend tongue got ticker and redder. Also, whenever he licked him it would leave Hiccup's face red, itchy and raw; he had to put some cream on afterwards. The reptile was still eating the same clean food as always, so Hiccup panicked when he noticed the strange red drool coming out of Toothless mouth, thinking it was blood. He woke up his dad in the middle of the night and spent three hours looking for someone who actually knew about Indonesian Komodo dragons. All the while, Hiccup held his best friend's 3 meter long, massive body in his arms.

"Bacteria are starting to form in his saliva again." The vet had said, her wavy hair pulled back in a low pony tail. "That's normal for a wild Komodo dragon but not for one in captivity. It's really dangerous for both parties." She prescribed the orange pills. "If you keep giving him these pills and wiping the excess of saliva, he should get better in no time. This is really important, young man. These pills clean and stop the bacteria from getting into his bloodstream." She threw her dirty gloves in the trashcan after wiping Toothless mouth. "And you know what would happen if bacteria such as this got in his blood, don't you?" Hiccup nodded solemnly. He had investigated about Komodo dragons the moment he got Toothless. Their toxic spit was a special and very interesting topic. "That's the bad thing about captivity specimens. Make him drink a lot of water, don't give him anything dead and please," She took off her glasses. "Make sure he doesn't bite anyone. It's lethal."

Hiccup woke up from his daze, when he felt a small nudge on his shoulder. His dragon was looking at him worriedly. "Sorry, bud. I spaced out there for a minute." The truth is that he didn't even want to think of what would happen if Toothless didn't get well soon. He missed his kisses…not that he would ever admit that. After having wiped some drool off Toothless mouth with a Kleenex, he took his well deserved bath.

There, lying in the soapy tub, he replayed the high lights of his day.

First of all, of course, that… Umm, what's his name? Oh, yes. Jack Frost.

What's with that? He tried to forget his recent uncomfortable behavior. It was not new for him to be all awkward all of a sudden. What was weird was that he got nervous because of a dude. A very hot one but a dude nonetheless. He scrubbed his arms and neck with the sponge. He utterly blamed his hormones, he's still a teenager after all and really, really hopes that someday his body will catch up more with that and place a few muscles on his arms or chest or at least make his shoulders broader.

He thought about his eyes. A prominent deep ocean blue color. So very different from Astrid's icy blue ones. He thought about his thin lips. Pressed in a line and stretched in a smug smirk. All right, now that he thinks about it, it was quite weird for a guy to think about another guy's lips, Hiccup stopped immediately. Instead, he opted to think about the party his dad would make on Saturday as Gobber had mentioned. The famous annual party for the company family. Also known as Stoick's birthday. It's now almost a tradition. Everyone in the corporation waits anxiously for that day, he thinks it's because it's the only day his dad lets them be barbarians. They acted almost like…Vikings? He doesn't know.

He was turning 53, a special number according to him. Hiccup preferred to dwell in his room, listening to music and eat cake that day in specific. He only stayed for the banquet and after stealing his piece of cake, roamed the garden or his room. Everyone was too loud, they fought occasionally (not seriously, though) and they drank. A lot. Some of them would pass out and still be there in the morning when Hiccup came out of his room. Sprawled across the sofa or lying in the floor. The house would then be a disaster. His father didn't mind, he and Gobber could get pretty inebriated, too. At least, everyone had fun. Except Hiccup.

He scrubbed off until clean and dried himself.

It sounded more like a teenage party, really. The teen couldn't make a party like that, of course. His dad would kill him…Or would he? He should ask him one of these days if he would let him make one. No, wait. He doesn't drink and he doesn't even have that much friends. He doesn't see it happening.

He slipped into one of Stoick's old, baggy shirt that reach is middle thigh and shorts while brushing his crooked teeth. Braces were so annoying. He opened the bathroom door with his foot.

"You better get under the bed now, bud. Dad's gonna kill me otherwise." He said nonchalantly. Toothless whined but got under the bed. Hiccup checked the edges to make sure the tail wouldn't be visible and slithered beneath his covers. "Goodnight, Toothless." The reptile grunted.

That night Hiccup dreamed of piercing blue eyes and fluffy white hair instead of his typical dream where Toothless grows wings.

* * *

"Is pretty big city, no?" North remarked, opening the curtains of the panoramic window on Jack's suite. The sight was marvelous. Under the veil of night, thousands of lights twinkled and sparkled like fireflies. Some were calmed; some were wild neon colors trying to catch your attention into the nearest night club or entertainment center. Skyscrapers came in different shapes. Tall rectangles, small squares, even some spherical ones and in the distance, Jack could see a pyramid. He was more interested in the other kind of fireflies. The ones the accompanied the moon, making it stand out more of its beauty. Those sparkled and twinkled too, in a natural, irreplaceable way.

Jack kicked off his shoes childishly and took off his choking blue tie. "Very different from Russia, that's for sure." He pointed out. He turned on the air conditioner on its lowest temperature.

"You already miss it? Me too, me too." Admitted the huge man. "Especially the weather and the cookies. Oh! I saw bakery on the way here. We are going there tomorrow morning. Is nice idea. We can get you donuts."

"Yeah…" The younger male sat on the bed.

North averted his eyes from the panorama to his nephew, frowning. "Jack… I know you do not like this whole 'business' thing,"

"No, it's not that, North. I love the Workshop, I love what we do, I-"

"I know you do, son. I know you do. Bringing joy to little kids is something worth being here. You more than anyone know that I am not blind and I know I am old but I can still see, yes?" He chuckled, Jack just grinned.

"However, with great power comes great responsibility." His uncle quoted Uncle Ben. "And this is one of those. It is nothing you cannot handle, my boy. Do not stress yourself over this." He gave strong pats to his shoulders. "For we will be back to Russia in no time!"

"Thank you, North."

"And now sleep tight. We're going to bakery tomorrow, first stop in the morning." He sniggered gleefully, saying, "Do not let the trolls intimidate you, they are out tonight!" And strode out of the suite.

"…Trolls?"

* * *

Later that night, Jack woke up to the unbearable heat, covered in sweat and panting. He checked the alarm clock next to the bed, 3:42 it read. The air conditioner was now off, leaving the room quieter. He reached blindly for the remote control with little success. He gave up, wiped the sweat from his forehead and decided to take a quick shower. There, he finally cooled off. Once satisfied, he wrapped a towel around his waist and got out. Turning on the air conditioner manually and placing himself underneath the chilly waves, still wet with drops of water from his hair spikes running down his chest and back. This was the easiest way to get sick. Jack was immune to those things; he barely got sick and since he was little always loved the cold.

He didn't feel like working today, he just wanted to stay there in the freezing room and sleep. He started thinking about the day before, about the "Chief" he had just met (North had told him he was a close friend of his and that he threw the best parties which Jack didn't believe when actually looked at the huge man, almost the same size of his uncle, who would have thought?) and eventually to his sympathetic son.

He was not what Jack was anticipating. He was surprised to even hear that he was in the room the whole time. He didn't even see him behind the chair, 'looking for his contact lenses'.

He was small, terribly small compared to his father. He had also looked uncomfortable and nervous when he was introduced. Something Jack found incredibly cute along with the faint freckles that decorated his face. He grinned sheepishly with braced teeth when he took North's hand. He looked like he was blushing for a long time which was a little bit worrying. It was not good to have all that blood up on your head at once for that long but Jack guess he was just sun-burned, thanks to his soccer uniform. How could he stay out in the sun like that, anyway? Jack would probably melt. He remembered when they went for the hand shake. The white-haired man hadn't known he was so cold to make that little hiccup flinch. One of the disadvantages to like and to be that cold so much was that few people could stand it. His uncle could stand it, his sister could stand it, although he assumed it was because Russia was colder and they were used to it.

He glanced at the clock. It was 4:23 now. He lay down on the bed. He could still catch some sleep if he tried. Too lazy to change, Jack just closed his eyes.

* * *

'Ding ding!' Sounded Hiccup's LG Android.

He opened WhatsApp and read Astrid's message. He wasn't a fan of his phone applications, he honestly preferred calling but Gobber had said that this way of communicating was easier and faster. Hiccup couldn't complain since he got a new phone.

_-How's your skin going, Rudolph? ;)_

Hiccup rolled his eyes and glimpsed at his reflection on the microwave.

_-I still look like a tomato, thank you very much._

He typed quickly and put his phone away, munching on his toast with cream cheese.

"Yesterday, you wouldn't stop whining that you wanted to go home." Stoick commented and changed the page on the newspaper. "I don't know why you would want to come with me today."

"Me neither," Hiccup threw some cream cheese into Toothless expecting mouth. "Can Toothless come?"

"Oh, of course he can, I'm sure no one will notice him." He said, getting ready to leave.

Hiccup scowled and went to brush his teeth. It was not a surprise for him to hear this sarcasm from his dad, he had to get his own from someone, right?

Stoick looked down. The reptile was giving him the most sad puppy eyes ever. "Don't give me that look, it's not my fault you're so big and the employees are scared of you." Toothless scowled like his best friend (_How does he do that?_ Stoick thought) and turned away.

"I'm ready." Hiccup said after a while.

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes."

"And the other one?"

The boy groaned, "It's upstairs."

"Go get it." Stoick commanded and got out of the house.

The kidnapping attempts have not only changed the teen but his father, too. He had persisted on Hiccup to have two phones. The one of personal use and the one he should always be carrying around. A small, hard, unbreakable Nokia. It was from the old ones, the ones that still had the green screen and only serve for receiving calls and calling. Nevertheless, after some hard falls (Thanks to Hiccup's clumsiness) it still worked when his LG could have had a broken screen.

And, so, he went to get it and on his way back said his goodbye to Toothless, who was going to his room. (Probably to hide under his bed and sleep)

His pocket vibrated, signaling a new message.

_-Ouch. Try some aloe vera. It leaves my skin softer than chalk._

_-I don't want my skin to be softer than chalk…_

_-You're such a baby._

_-A manly baby._

_-HAHAHAHA!_

Hiccup had to laugh at that, which was just ridiculous. He knew very well he was not the definition of _manly._ No, wait. He had to stop thinking like that. It all depends on the definition of manly you have. Manly is not the same as strong, big and tough, he remembered. He must stop questioning his manliness.

"Stop standing there laughing like a loon, lad! Get in!" Gobber yelled from the Escalade. The auburn locked the door and ran.

"Coming!"

* * *

I'm gonna write a vampire AU later on, it's gonna be fantastic! But Jack's gonna be kinda the bad guy.

About Toothless:

A lot of people make Toothless this cute little cat or dog but seriously a Komodo dragon!? Why no one thought of that before?! Lol I think Toothless should have a little bit of menacing on him, no? also this is from the httyd SOD page:

"As their bond begins to deepen, Toothless becomes increasingly protective of Hiccup, he would be ready to defend Hiccup against anyone that posed a threat to him. Toothless is also very headstrong – while he will listen to Hiccup some of the time, he also has the inclination to do what he wants, when he wants. Observing what Hiccup does and mimicking him in certain scenarios."

So yeah you might see this a lot here, haha.

About Jack:

I know he was strangely quiet and there was almost no interaction between him and Hiccup but it's the first chap, they're usually like that.

About Hiccup:

He will lose his leg later on, aww

About the story:

I wanted the tittle to be smart and deep but... meh.

This was supposed to be a smut but uhh idk I kinda like it when it's slow paced.

**So, what do you want it to be? For the story to be built slowly, get a lot of things to happen and eventually get to the smut or to get to the smut quickly (although that would make the story shorter, very much shorter) ?**

Your decision :)


	2. Cold

Stoick stepped confidently out of the elevator into the last floor reception with his son at his side. Gobber was left behind to park the vehicle and something felt out-of-place already. The little fountain in the corner was making too much noise; the lights in the corridor were flickering, the air was heavy, oppressive and the pressure was off.

Father and son approached Tooth's impeccable and well-organized desk. "Good morning, Toothiana," The red-head greeted. "Early as ever, I see."

"Good morning, Mr. Haddock," She smiled brightly. Her straight, white teeth shined along with her amber hair. She was the only one that could pull off a pixie cut like hers (Her heart-shaped face helped, too.), she was that kind that went with everything, every color suited, and any cloth went well-matched with her. They made her natural baby pink eyes, outlined with thick, black eyelashes, stand out. "And thanks."

"I'll be in my office. Notify me if something comes up." Stoick started going to the corridor.

"Actually, Mr. Haddock?" She swiftly twisted her head to one side. "Mr. Ogglebert called a while ago and said he would be here shortly."

Stoick paused and rested a hand on his hip and the other rubbed his forehead. "Alvin…" He muttered, annoyed. "All right, let him pass when he arrives." And he was off.

"Hello, Tooth!" Hiccup said.

Toothiana turned and her eyes softened. "Why, hello there, Hiccup!" She said in a tone that she filled with honey and sugar. She beckoned him with a single, perfectly manicured finger. "Come here, will you?"

"My teeth are fine! I'm not falling for that again, Tooth. Please." Hiccup rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Toothiana had actually studied in college to be a dentist, but due to financial problems, she had chosen a job as a secretary until she could afford for own clinic.

The pink-eyed giggled and tapped her sharp fingernails against her desk, creating a 'Tick tick tick tick' sound. "Sorry about that, Hiccup," She said, not really sorry at all. "But you must understand the importance of dental health." She enunciated as if she had said it countless of times, which she probably had.

"I brush my teeth and floss every day, Tooth," He grabbed his mug from the kitchenette's cabinet and placed it under the coffee machine, pushing the red little button. "Just like you tell me to do… and keep reminding me every 5 hours."

Tooth tilted her head rapidly. "Me, really? Do_ I_ do that?" She laughed sheepishly. "It's just that I can get overly excited sometimes."

"You? Nah." Hiccup said playfully and then stared at the steamy cup. "Who brought this coffee?"

"Mildew." She whispered.

He hummed suspiciously and sniffed it carefully. Maybe there was chloroform or spit in there…

"Relax, sweetheart. I've had two of those, already." She drank from her cup as if to make a point.

"That's why you've been early all this time!"

"Of course not!" She laughed.

"So," He eyed the coffee but took a sip, anyway. "How's Baby Tooth?" Baby Tooth or just Baby, was Toothiana's little sister and she preferred that nickname than her own name (But that's okay, Hiccup didn't like his real name that much, either.) since she looked up so much to her sister, admired her and loved her. She was a girl of few words but she was nice to have around. The little cutie would follow you everywhere and you wouldn't even notice.

"She's fine; she's been reading a lot, too. She asked for you the other day."

"Oh, did she?" The auburn asked gladly.

"Yes, but putting that aside," She opened her small yellow notebook, puckering her mouth and reading its contents. "I had to remind you that you have your driving test today."

Hiccup groaned. "That thing is today?"

Tooth drank from her cup and nodded energetically. Wow, those neck muscles, seriously.

"I'll see if Gobber can take me," He gripped the cup awkwardly and made his way to the corridor on the right. "I'll be in the studio."

"You go, honey." She opened her laptop as she sent him off.

He smiled; she was more like a friend than an employee for him. He remembered that since day one, Tooth could handle from the most simple to the hardest task. Her memory was flawless, she could recite every detail which made her talk very fast sometimes but Hiccup thought it was funny. Maybe he should convince his dad to let her dye her hair like she'd always wanted to. She'd said she would like different shades of greens and blues on her nicely trimmed hair.

For some reason, in this part of the building the floor changed from polished granite to carpet but Hiccup liked it. It made his steps quieter and softer. He also liked that it was less busy; he didn't feel like listening to the phone's ringing, the 'click clacks' from high heels, the chattering here and there, the papers-

"Oi, boy!"

Or Mildew.

He had arrived, he was just outside the studio, and he could still pretend he didn't hear him but he decided against it. Tempted as he was, he thought he could take some old man's angry yells. Mildew caught up, pulling the cleaning cart with him.

"My name's not 'boy'" The auburn pointed out.

"Aye, but what was it?" Mildew put a gloved finger to his pointy chin in mock thought and stroked his white beard. "_Sneeze? Yawn?_"

"Hiccup." He reminded stiffly. "You've know me for years."

"Oh, right, Stoick's precious little son," He narrowed his grey eyes at Hiccup. "I spent all night cleaning your mess, ya know?"

The teen had no idea what he meant, he was about to ask him what he was talking about until he remembered the soccer match (which they won, thanks to Astrid, by the way.) He glanced at his comfortable Vans. Oh, how he wished he had his soccer cleats now and maybe leave some more dirt around but if he did he would probably feel guilty afterwards and probably clean the floor himself.

"That was- that was me?" He feigned surprise. The old man clenched his hands, the yellow latex of his gloves squeaked. "I am so sorry, Mild-"

"One day, one of these days," The grey-eyed man loomed over Hiccup, invading his personal space. His voice was strained and contained, leaving a promise in the air. "Someone will teach you a lesson." He insinuated.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him and stared. What's that supposed to mean, anyway? Mildew huffed and dragged the cart behind him, quickly disappearing around the corner. Hiccup kept staring until he couldn't hear the cart's wheels screeching anymore.

See? That's why he's always wary of the coffee and somewhat paranoid. That man is up to something… Of course he had told his father about it, about how he felt, about his suspicions. Stoick would listen for a bit and then dismiss it and blame it on Mildew's age. "He is old and grumpy, son. That's the way he is and I know he can be a pain sometimes, trust me, I know but for the good of everyone, just bear with it." He had said. And so, Hiccup let it go…almost.

The auburn sighed. He entered the studio and placed the coffee on the nearest desk. Last year, Astrid had dressed her French Poodle, Stormfly, as Sandy from Grease. It was great and cute. It had earned Astrid compliments and a smug smirk he couldn't wipe off. She wouldn't stop bragging about it, either. But this year, Hiccup would totally surpass her. He had it all planned. Astrid would show her costume, Hiccup his and Fishlegs would be the judge and he would obviously choose Hiccup.

He would make Toothless have wings. Dragons. Dragons. Dragons. As easy and simple as that but it would be amazing. He wanted to make a couple of fins, too, for his tail. Maybe Gobber would help him and let him use the blacksmith stall. If he didn't… well, he could always sneak into it, like always. He considered using leather for the wings, which would flap, move and everything but for that he needed to start working now, at least with the design plan. He took a rolled paper out of a squared chest and sat on the desk.

There, in the solitude and peaceful quietness of the studio, he started sketching the wing span of his soon-to-be wings.

* * *

Just as North had said, the white-haired men's first stop was the bakery. It was spacious with three rows of pure baked goodies on the glass stalls. Cupcakes, cakes, bread, muffins, cookies, etc… North and Jack were having breakfast outside (Despite the freezing weather) on the round tables with umbrellas on them.

"I'm serious, North. Those trolls you were telling me about tried to kill me."

Nicholas was chewing on his traditional chocolate chip cookies. "I warned you, Jack. They will need more than that to kill you, though. You did not let them intimidate you, did you?" He said happily between bites.

"I'm not kidding this time," Jack smiled. "Someone turned off the air conditioner in the middle of the night and hid the control remote. It was a sauna in there, I almost died."

It's not that he actually believed that supernatural beings had come to his room last night and turned off his air conditioner. He just found it a little odd and he wanted to humor his uncle since he (and everyone in this cold city) seemed so intent on believing in them. Besides, invisible spirits playing pranks on people? Please. _Who would do that?_

"What a loss would that have been? It is not really hard to find silly boys to work for me, сын." The older man joked, dipping his cookie in a tall glass of milk.

"Oh, really?" Jack smirked. He picked up his blueberry muffin and inspected it lazily. "Then I guess you'll have no trouble at the airport slipping all of your vodka on your own." He lifted his eyes to North, smirk still in place and stretching.

Yes. North and his beloved vodka. He collected it from different parts of the world and stored it in a 'wine cellar' back at Russia. He took around ten of those giant bottles with him every time he had a business trip and wasted it shamelessly. But that's what it was for, no? Why just save it and never drink it? The cellar was already filled, anyway and it did no harm to anyone. On the contrary, a drunken North was the funniest thing ever; at least that's what Jack thought. He would fall deeply asleep after his antics and Jack would go out to have some of his own _fun._

North looked alarmingly at him but a few seconds later, he laughed joyfully. "Oh, Jack, you remind me so much of your father! He made a lot of jokes like that."

Jack's father had been a playful, kind, loving and jesting man. He loved his wife and his two kids, it didn't help that Jack was his spitting image, too. He had worked with North back when he was still young and had become partners and friends rather quickly. And not only North, but Jack's mother, too. Unfortunately, he'd died in a car accident when Jack was 17 and his sister 8. That year the family had suffered like never before. Especially his son, he was very close to him, they used to go hunting and fishing together in the Russian woods, then, they would come back and his mom and sister would have dinner ready with some cupcakes.

With time, Jack dyed his hair and he and his family got over the death of his beloved father and remembered him as the great man he was and their sweet memories. Nicholas had never left the family's side when they mourned and when the teen was ready, he took his father's place in the bearded man's Workshop.

"I know, North. He bullied me too, you know?" He said jokingly, taking a bite of his muffin.

This time, he guffawed and reached over the table to strongly pat his shoulder. Jack almost choked on his food and tried not to cough.

North's eyes and laughter softened. "If he had seen how far you have come now, he would be-"

"-very proud." He completed. "Yeah, you've told me." He dragged his fingers across his forehead, messing with his bangs, embarrassed.

North gave him a sympathetic look. "All right, no more time losing, Stoick must be waiting right now, let's go!" He declared.

* * *

Through the years, Stoick and Alvin had developed certain animosity and bitterness. They knew they were each other's antagonists or enemies; whatever they may call it that flourished from resentment and hostility they had experienced together in the past. North was involved, too. But that was only once, besides the jolly man was never around, being too busy in the Workshop at Russia and all.

It all started thanks to nasty envy.

Gobber paced aimlessly around the office. "Can you stop that?" Stoick inquired, sitting on his leather chair.

The blond ignored him and quipped, "Ya know, this would be a bad time for Alvin to come."

"I know, Gobber."

"Not that there's ever a good time for him to visit but today would be particularly bad." He observed his surroundings inattentively and then his fake hand.

"I know, Gobber." The red-head said a bit louder.

"Especially now that North is here. Can you imagine? Heh." Gobber shook his head as if amused of an inside joke. "Alvin, who'd kill us all to take your company for his own and you know it!"

"I know it, Gobber!" Stoick snapped. The blue little intercom button on his telephone blinked, he pressed it and said, "Yes?"

Tooth's sweet voice came out, informing, "Mr. Ogglebert is here, Mr. Haddock." Back at the reception, she glanced worriedly at the man. You would think that someone named Alvin would be nice or kind and not give you the chills.

"Send him in." Stoick said strongly and firmly, hanging up. "You go and make sure his sidekicks don't steal or break anything." He told Gobber, who saluted and left.

He had an idea of what Alvin wanted. He supposed it was weird that he had decided to come here after 5 years of absence. Stoick was surprised he was even still around; he had thought he'd gone to Switzerland. He knew Alvin had contacts there and small chocolate factories. Apparently, chocolate was not enough for this man if he still came to bother Stoick like this. It was also fishy that he appeared just a day after North had arrived AND when the company was having some problems and kinks here and there (That's what North was doing here in the first place). It was something he was definitely not going to let it slip out if his mind. Stoick pushed his thoughts aside when the dark brown-haired man crossed the threshold in all his vast glory.

He had a considerable size, almost the same as Stoick's. He straightened his shoulders and his blue eyes shined.

"Long time no see, eh, Stoick?" He spoke like pirate and as if he'd missed him, as if they were old friends.

"Alvin," He acknowledged. "It's been years." He stiffly took the hand Alvin was offering and shook it.

"Please, sit down." He gestured the chairs. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

* * *

Well, those wings look very good. Hiccup blew away the eraser bits off of the paper and flapped his hot hands. They hurt; he shouldn't grip the pencil so hard. He had just finished the sketch, decided the length and how they would work. So far, it looked like he would be able to pull it off. Now, he just needed to check if there was any spare metal in the forge, get some leather and-

"Hey, kiddo, what you got there?"

Hiccup yelped and shot up, startled. His hip hit the desk and knocked off the cup, spilling its contents all over his sketch.

"Oh, jeez…"

He turned alarmingly at the source of the noise and his bones jumped out of his skin, again. It was Mr. Frost; he didn't even hear him enter. He mentally cursed the carpet floors he had previously praised and had muffled his steps. The pale man got a hold of the mug, put it in place and tried to wipe the coffee off the papers. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Uh, no, no! Please, Mr. Frost, leave it, it was my fault." He grabbed the corner of the papers and hurriedly hauled those in the little trash can next to the desk. He wiped his hands on his shirt.

"But your papers-" He began.

"It's fine, I have a copy." He lied; of course he didn't have a copy. He had just finished and it took him nearly an hour and a half but Mr. Frost didn't need to know that… It didn't matter.

Apparently, he was a terrible liar since the white-haired man didn't look so convinced. "Sorry about that, kid, I tend to make a mess of everything."

"That makes two of us, then." Hiccup muttered quietly to himself, he started (yet again) at the sound of velvet.

Apparently, Jack had heard him and had chuckled softly. Who would have thought? This kid was clever!

Despite his frustration, Hiccup couldn't help but to laugh nervously in a self-deprecating fashion. Wow, he felt embarrassed and like he had won something at the same time.

"It's Hiccup, right?" He showed a tremendous smirk and leaned over the desk. His nickname didn't sound so clumsy now. North had told Jack stories about this city. Like the trolls or the nicknames people commonly had here. Something about scaring spirits, bad omens or vibes away but it looked like they didn't work very well. He had to admit, though, Hiccup was a pretty weird nickname. Even North had thought so yesterday, as he recalled.

"Yeah, I think so," The teen nodded and looked uncertainly from one way to the other. "Um, are you looking for my dad, Mr. Frost?" Hiccup knew very well how he sounded right now, he bowed that once Mr. Frost left he would bang his head against the now sticky desk.

"Jack's just fine, if you don't mind. Mr. Frost makes me feel…old." Jack grimaced. He realized he was being completely unprofessional. But he was never professional in the first place, so why try? It was no use, honestly, in Jack's mind. Besides this kid seemed cool. "And no, I'm not. I was actually looking for the design projects development room. I asked the secretary but she spoke too fast."

Oh, man. Hiccup knew two cups of coffee for Tooth was a bad idea; he just hoped that she hadn't stuck her fingers in his mouth. Those white pearls were remarkable, after all. He was sure Toothiana would have noticed.

He wasn't that far from the room, actually he had managed to follow most of the directions.

"I can take you there," The auburn offered. "If you want."

"If you don't mind terribly," Mr. Frost smiled vibrantly. "I would appreciate that very much."

Hiccup returned a braced smiled that he thought must had looked like those weird ones Toothless gives him when he wakes up or when he feeds him treats and marshmallows. "This way." He muttered.

And so, they left the room and made their way to the design projects development room or just project room, Hiccup shortened. He kept a few paces in front of Mr. Frost and glanced now and then to see if he was still following since he couldn't hear his steps. He pressed his hand against his cheek self-consciously. Hopefully, his cheeks wouldn't as red as yesterday. Maybe he should listen to Astrid and try aloe vera… He knew he had some home. But it was for Toothless. His oddly jet black color attracted more sun ray's than it should and damaged his scales when he sunbathed. They turned left.

The nervousness he experienced the day before was creeping on him again from his spine to his neck. He breathed deeply.

* * *

Jack glanced at the young man. From what he could see his neck had suddenly turned pink, well…pink-er, Jack thought amusedly. His auburn hair had some highlights that shined and bounced with every move his head made. Now that he had seen it better, he remembered just how astounding brown hair was. He ran a hand through his own white hair nostalgically.

Stoick's son glanced at him but quickly turned away. Jack had of glimpse of his eyes before. They were forest green at the edges and they lightened to a sea green at the center with flecks of gold in them. They were bright and almost seemed to flash in concentration back when he was working on whatever he was doing before Jack had rudely interrupted and gave him a heart attack. He grimaced, he was not kidding when he said he made a mess of everything.

But the boy had brushed it off and made a quick quip, one that maybe was not meant to be heard but he laughed, anyway. He easily flushed (He had second thought in that observation since he must still be sunburned) a rose tint coating his freckles and looked like a smart boy. He didn't miss the way he fidgeted under his gaze and hesitated. He also noticed that he was very young. What was he doing here? According to the month, he supposed he was on vacations and probably helping his father around (Not that he needed anymore because North was here now). They turned left.

Yep, it looked like he was _that kind of boy._ The kind of boy who Jack would have honestly tried to impress, flirt or joke with. Around seven years ago, though! If he were 18 again he would totally sweep him off his feet.

Jack abruptly shook his head and made a face. Jesus, what was he thinking? But he couldn't help it. He remembered when he was 18. It was definitely not the best time of his life but he must confess he had had his share of fun. He was a walking disaster. Hitting on girls and guys, picking fights, coming home until next morning, etc. Distasteful, as his mother had said. Thankfully, he grew out of that for her sake and his sister's.

"It's here…"

He snapped his head back and surely a door with the letters 'DPD' was there.

"Well, thanks a lot, Hiccup." He said finally while holding the door open. "I would've been lost without you."

"Um, you're welcome." He tangled his trembling fingers around the hair at the back of his head.

"And sorry about you papers."

"Oh! Um, it's fine, uh-" The teen hesitated before saying, "…Jack."

"See you around." Mr. Frost raised an eyebrow and the corner of his lips.

"Yeah…" The younger bit his knuckle.

They both turned and when the door closed, Hiccup sprinted to the reception. He needed to ask Tooth was done in the design projects development room. Then, he would check what was wrong with his tongue. He's a stuttering mess today… His wing sketches were long forgotten in the trash can.

He swallowed the nervousness that was already settling in his stomach, his heart beat like crazy.

He blamed it only on the sprint.

* * *

Gobber kept a close eye on those weird thugs accompanying Alvin. They were sitting on the reception couch. Toothiana glanced worriedly once or twice at them so he stayed close to her. Those two wouldn't dare try anything if he was here, he thought.

Sometime later, Alvin appeared in the hallway. Outwardly composed with a sharp and ominous type of smile. He gave slow strides and motioned to the other men; they followed him to the elevator. It must have been bigger than Gobber originally thought if the three of them fitted in. As the doors were closing, Alvin narrowed his eyes and one of the jocks winked at Tooth.

She shrieked internally. The blond rushed into Stoick's office as fast as he could, making loud 'Thumps thumps thumps' with his fake leg. Stoick was still sitting there, drinking musingly. "What happened?" Gobber inquired.

"The same as ever," Stoick took a sip. "He wanted a deal."

"And what did ya say?" Gobber served himself a glass.

"No, obviously. As if you didn't know." He chastised.

"Well, who knows, he was strange just now. Different. He seemed oddly calmed!" The blond gulped down his drink. "And he had his weird smile again."

Stoick merely twirled his glass contents thoughtfully.

"Are ya going to tell North?" Gobber spoke with his accent.

"Tell me what?" Was the loud response.

North stood on the doorway, looking at them expectantly.

"Gah!" Gobber leaped and dropped his glass. "Jaysus! Ya can't stop with those damn surprises of yours, do you?" They laughed and hugged briefly in greeting. "'s good to have ya around!"

"Is good to be around!" Nicholas chirped. "What is you wanted to tell me?"

"I…" The shortest man trailed off, looking at Stoick for answers or perhaps rescue.

Stoick drank his entire beverage, burning his throat but he was used to that and sighed. "It's just that Gobber just fixed his beer machine and we were wondering if you wanted to come and have a few drinks, ya know? Just like we used to." Stoick said calmly.

"Yeah," Gobber said proudly. "Makes the best beer, very foamy."

North narrowed his eyes at them. "You should bring that nephew of yours, too!" The blond added as an afterthought. The older man looked at Stoick, then back at Gobber, Stoick, Gobber, Stoick until finally he threw his hands in the air, "Okay! You convince me if you insist in that way!"

The blond almost sighed exaggeratedly in relief while Stoick remained still.

Later that day, Gobber found Hiccup talking to Toothiana. When the teen spotted him he asked if he could take him to his driving test and keep discretion. Hiccup hadn't been practicing driving for a while. The closest thing he had done was to play races with Toothless in Gobber's golf cart. So, if he failed he wouldn't have to face his father about it and see his disappointed scowl yet again.

He had agreed. He needed a good laugh, anyway.

* * *

"I can't believe you managed to crash the car two times in a course with no cars!" Gobber hollered.

"Wow, I hadn't noticed that, thanks for pointing it out." Hiccup sulked from the passenger's seat. He had just finished the test. Well, more like they had called it off. And they were heading home.

"And the lady! She was so scared! She looked like she was having heart attack!" He gave breathless chortles. "I mean how did ya do that? You hadn't even started the engine yet. "

"Thank you, I did my best." The auburn answered dejectedly, slumping more on his seat.

Gobber giggled. "Just wait 'til Stoick and the others hear about this."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he turned so fast his back cracked. "No, Gobber! You swore discretion on this, remember?"

"I didn't swear anything, lad. Besides, he'll know sooner and later." Hiccup received a stern look.

Hiccup groaned and rubbed his eyes, pressing with the heel of his hand. He wasn't lying when he said he did his best, he really did. It's just that the car was in neutral and already moving -he was distracted and the test lady wouldn't stop yelling in his hear which made him panic and soon chaos followed like it always does…two times. And now his father will have to fix the mess he did by paying the car repairs. But what really concerned Hiccup was what would he say? He had failed the test twice now. Maybe this was a signal. Maybe he was doomed to drive golf carts for the rest of his life while Gobber can drive with only one good hand.

"And who are 'the others'?" He asked, peeking through his fingers. It was already bad that his father was going to know, he didn't want some strangers to laugh at him. But know that he thinks about it, maybe Gobber wasn't going to tell Stoick in front of his friends, that would probably distress him even more. But this was Gobber, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Some of ya dad's friends are coming over."

All right, he's used to this. He had plan A and B. Plan A consisted in going upstairs and stay in his room with Toothless. Plan B consisted in greeting the guests and socializing with them like a civilized person.

"Are you drinking?"

"Obviously!" The blond chuckled. Plan A it is, then.

"But you're going to scare Astrid and Fishlegs away." The teen protested.

"Oh? They're coming too? Great! The more, the better!" Gobber said cheerfully, parking in the garage. Hiccup groaned louder.

* * *

Gobber had dropped him off and gone back with his father.

The small teen poured potato chips in a big bowl. The TV was now just background sound, the Teen Titans were on. Fishlegs was there and they had chilled for a while now. He had told him his recent failure and fortunately he didn't laugh, he had just nodded contemplatively. That's what he liked about Fishlegs; he was more understanding than anything. And he had also been his first friend… well, human friend. Right now, he was lying on the sofa, reading Marvel comics upside down. Toothless was behind the curtains, sleeping peacefully on a sunny spot by the window. Hiccup was about to flop down on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Astrid," Hiccup notified, heading to the door. Fishlegs hastily hid the comics under the sofa cushions and pretended to watch TV.

There was a thick, decorated wall obstructing the view from the living room to the front door, so you could hear the door opening and closing yet could not see it unless you were in the corridor or climbed the stairs.

Hiccup pulled open the heavy wooden door and came face to face with a white puppy. It barked loudly and tried to lick his face. Hiccup backed off before it could.

"What's that?!"

Astrid lowered the fluffy pup back to the box she was carrying with its brothers and sisters which were whining, barking and playing noisily. There were five of them. "A puppy. Stormfly's babies. Duh." She made her way in. Stormfly was close behind, her snout high in the air and fur shining. "Seriously, Hiccup, you're getting slow." She shoved the puppy filled box at his arms, took the chips bowl and ate one. Hiccup eyed the puppies alarmingly. Really, he forgot Stormfly was a mother now. Astrid had just told him two days ago.

"What I meant was," Astrid strode comfortably to the living room, Hiccup followed. She had been in Hiccup's house plenty of times. She kind of knew her way around. "What are they doing here?"

"I know you don't mind. Hey, Fishlegs!" She sat down next to him. Hiccup sat on the floor.

"Hey, Astrid!" He answered.

"I don't, but let me tell you that Toothless will probably eat them." The auburn warned and laid the box down. Picking each puppy and letting them roam free. "Aw, puppies!" Fishlegs caught two and started petting them. "They look very healthy, Astrid! Did you read that pedigree book I gave you?"

"Mm-hmm, Stormfly and I are very proud," She nodded complacently. "And no, Hiccup, not when mama is around. Right, Stormfly?" The poodle blinked lethargically while Astrid patted her head.

Right then, Hiccup was reminded of his sketches and how he wanted to beat the blond girl. She and Fishlegs began talking about Stormfly again. The puppies wandered the surroundings curiously, some of them approaching the snoozing Komodo dragon. He sighed internally. He would have to draw them one more time; it wasn't hard for him, not really. One of the things he liked to do on his free time was to sketch. He sketched Toothless the most and dragons. Lots of them. He eventually thought about the accident and realized he got nervous once again, thanks to Mr. Frost. He shook his head. Today wasn't his lucky day (When it ever was?). He crashed two times, too. He idly glanced at the little white puffs moseying aimlessly, he noticed Toothless had woken up and was now horrified, staring warily at the weird creatures that had woken him and wouldn't leave him alone, licking and pawing at him happily.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Toothless. _'You're supposed to be a mighty dragon…'_ He thought.

"Astrid, control your beasts. They're bullying poor Toothless. Come here, bud!"

The reptile lumbered towards his best friend and wrapped his tail around his waist, resting his head on his lap. The three puppies tagged along.

Astrid turned her attention from Fishlegs. "Yeah, about them… I can't keep them."

"Why not?" Asked the bigger boy.

"My mom won't let me, so I have to find a home for them." As if on cue, Storm fly's babies barked joyfully. "What do you say, Fishlegs? Are you up for it?"

Fishlegs wiggled his fingers nervously and said, "Uh, you know how my mom is, Astrid. I don't think she-"

"Come on! Your mom loves me! If you tell her I needed her help she'll probably let you keep one." She nodded earnestly.

"Okay, all right." Fishlegs agreed promptly, pouting at the little poodles in his arms. Astrid looked at Hiccup once more. "And you-"

"No."

The pups cuddled around Toothless and lay down on the cold floor. All that fur must've been roasting them.

The auburn unconsciously scratched under Toothless chin, his favorite spot. The Komodo dragon crooned and immediately went limp. He wanted to help her, of course. But he preferred scales over fur. He also doubted his dad would let him have a dog when he already had a giant lizard and the Koi fishes had recently died because he forgot to feed them. It was a pity. They were beautiful and Toothless like to 'play' with them. The teen suspected he had eaten one or two in the past. That had earned him some lectures. What's more, he still had to tell Stoick about the crashes.

She rolled her icy blue eyes. "Well, at least help me get rid of them!"

"Of course, m'lady."

Toothless purred contentedly.

* * *

They watched movies and ate snacks for a while. Fishlegs would comment now and then about the actors starring, the place it was filmed, the producers and the directors. Hiccup thinks it was impossible to hang out with Fishlegs without learning things or interesting random facts. Hiccup was still on the floor, he had arranged the cushion around him, Toothless and the puppies. His head was resting against the arm of the sofa Astrid was stretched across; she silently started braiding his hair. Hiccup paid no mind and watched the movie.

They heard the door unlocking and various steps coming in when dusk was nearing.

"Here we are. Just leave your coats here while I get the things."

"Ugh, yeah, I forgot to tell you my dad's friends were coming." Hiccup muttered.

"Do you think they want puppies?" Astrid sat correctly and left the auburn hair alone.

Stoick appeared on the little stairs, heading to the kitchen.

"Hi, Mr. Haddock." Astrid and Fishlegs said in unison.

"Hello, kids." Stoick eyed the pups scattered around quizzically. He turned to Hiccup and said, "Go greet." With a pointed look before going into the kitchen, swinging the door.

Plan A wasn't going to happen, it seems. Hiccup let out a sigh. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He said. He hefted Toothless head of off his lap delicately and stood up.

"If you insist." Fishlegs grabbed the bowl of nachos and continued watching the movie.

"Wait! Let see if they want one." She grabbed two pups and gave one to Hiccup.

"What? You're not really going to offer them puppies, are you?"

"Watch me." Astrid smirked, going up the stairs. He groaned and Fishlegs snickered quietly.

He heard Gobber talking to the guests.

"Is very big house, yes. Approximately as big as mine but not quiet."

Hiccup's step faltered. That was Mr. North's voice, his accent recognizable. He shot his puppy-free arm out and took a hold of the girl's forearm before they could round the thick wall. Where Mr. North was, Mr. Frost was, too.

"What is it?" Astrid questioned and looked at his expression.

"Well, there are only two persons living here." Gobber noted.

But maybe he hadn't come. After all, he had stuff to do, right? He was working in the DPD room, right? He had work to do and according to Tooth that department was hard.

"I like the decoration. Is wide and…" Mr. North trailed off, searching for the correct word.

"Cozy?" Jack's smooth voice supplied.

The teen felt his legs turn cold and then warm as blood ran through his veins again.

Astrid pinched the back of his hand. "Ouch!" He hissed.

"What are you waiting for? Introduce me." She ordered and dragged Hiccup around the wall, facing Gobber, North and Jack.

And so, with pretended confidence and puppy in hand, Hiccup welcomed them.

"Hello, Mr. Frost, Mr. North." Nicholas didn't interrupt when he shook his hand and the teen remembered yesterday when he nearly shook Mr. Frost's. He braced himself when he extended it and this time he didn't flinch at the coldness when Jack's larger hand enveloped his, even though he almost does. His hands were freezing! Didn't that hurt or something? Was that even okay at all? It was so different from Hiccup's small, lukewarm hands. He glimpsed at Mr. Frost's expression. He wore a warm smile and in this occasion, Hiccup was calmed enough to return it without his usual awkwardness. He pulled away and tried not to fist his hands in order to get the icy, tingling feeling off his fingertips. "This is my friend Astrid." He continued.

She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and stepped forward. "It's so very nice to meet you." She beamed, taking North's hand. "Hello there, little lady." He shook her hand gently as she smiled charmingly.

She immediately flinched, just like Hiccup did the day before though, when she gripped Jack's hand. From Hiccup's point of view, it looked like she had been electrocuted which was kind of funny until he deduced he must have done the same thing.

Jack frowned. "Sorry about that." Hiccup did, too.

Did that happen often? Did he say that every time he met someone? It seemed like he was apologizing to them for meeting him. It must be a drag.

The blond girl laughed half-heartedly and stepped back to Hiccup's side.

"Whatchu got there, Hiccup?" Gobber intervened, gesturing the small poodle. He had forgotten he was there, too.

Astrid discreetly nudged his side with her elbow. "Oh, poodle puppies," Now he felt and sounded stupid. "It's just that," He cleared his throat. "They need a home and we were wondering-"

North laughter boomed loudly through the corridor, making Hiccup and Astrid almost slack their grip on the puppies. Fishlegs probably jumped, too.

North seized the poodle out of Hiccup's grasp and hoisted it to his face. "Aw, who is a good dog? Who is a good doggie?" He cooed. The poodle barked happily and tried to reach North's face while he petted him.

Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other.

"I am sure Aleksandr and Irina will like their new friend!" North patted the white fur ball.

"Oh, you already have dogs?" Astrid asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, two Dobermans." Jack elaborated.

"_Dobermans?!" _She exclaimed.

"All right, let's go to the back of the house, it's better there." Stoick arrived with two medium-sized wooden barrels in each hand. "Hiccup, you stay here with your friends."

Hiccup nodded obediently. He knew what that meant. He's father and his friends were getting pretty drunk. The image of a drunken Mr. Frost came to his mind and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Gobber and Stoick led the way out while North nodded (With the puppy close to his shoulder.) and Jack waved goodbye at them, closing the door behind him.

Relieved, Hiccup turned to watch the end of the movie when he caught sight of Astrid's worried expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"They have Dobermans! They're gonna rip the baby apart!"

"I thought you wanted to get rid of them?" He said playfully and it earned him a punch to his arm.

"I did but she's just a baby! Stormfly's baby, no less."

"Astrid, if _Toothless_ didn't do anything, then I don't think they will, either." He went past her to the living room. "Besides, they must be trained or something."

Fishlegs had finished the nachos and was nodding off now. Astrid wasn't that persuaded but she sat down next to Stormfly and caressed her heard. Hiccup was about to resume his comfortable place with Toothless when the walkie-talkie beeped with static, tearing the blond boy out of his sleep induced state.

Hiccup grunted slightly and pressed the walkie-talkie button down. "Yeah?"

"Hiccup; there are no glasses here, over. Bring some from the kitchen, will ya? Over."

"I'm coming, Gobber." He muttered.

"Didn't copy that, over."

The boy inhaled deeply through his nose. "I said I'm coming, _over_."

"Good and let me give you an advise, lad." Gobber spoke in a hushed tone. "You should tell Stoick about your test when he's very drunk and sleepy. That has helped me many times; I get away with anything, over." He snickered.

"I should hurry, then." Hiccup paused. "Over…"

"Now you're getting it, boy! Gobber over and out."

* * *

Uff, a lot of chit chat in this chap! Sorry for the lateness!

There wasnt much interaction between Jack and Hiccup here, but now Jack's in his house so he'll have more chances soon.(Hey you wanted slow pace right?lol) Jack will meet Toothless on the next chap. it's gonna be great haha

(Se que hay gente que habla español leeyendo eh, asi que no sean malditos y dejen reviews hihi 3)

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed!**


	3. Moon

When Hiccup had obediently brought the glasses Gobber had asked for and some snacks, he'd tried to leave quietly, just as he had arrived, but Stoick grabbed him by the back of his sweater and sat him on one of the tall chairs. He probably wanted to blend him with the other men and their conversation. They sat around a kitchen isle just outside Gobber's bungalow, next to the pool. At the edge of it, the puppy examined and sniffed at its reflection on the rippled surface. Now that the glasses were there, Gobber didn't waste any time to fill them with beer one by one, pulling the bulbous lever of his beer machine.

"So, my hand was still between its sharp teeth, no? We were 3 meters underwater and I was running out of air-" The blond man was narrating once more how he lost his hand to a killer whale, seven years ago. Hiccup only half heard, he already knew the detailed version of the story. Gobber used to tell it to him every time he was sad. Though, it was fun to watch Gobber's expressions. Stoick didn't seem to get tired of it and North and Jack listened to the adventure carefully, nodding their heads every once in a while like parrots.

When Gobber finished his tale, the conversation drifted to matters that Hiccup honestly didn't care about and the men started drinking more of their beer. Mr. Frost took only some sips, he noted. He looked up at the moon and stared. It was at nights like this where he liked to think the most. He liked to think what else he could probably do at the forge. Maybe some new sides for Gobber's golf cart. Something to make it faster, perhaps. If he was going to spend the rest of his life driving a cart due to his driving failures it needed to be swift, at least.

The moon was full and big tonight. Pale, yesterday it had been yellow but that was probably because of the trolls (Not that Hiccup believed in them or anything… The superstitions were just popular, he swears.). Its light casted a blue shadow over the land. It lay across his dusted cheeks and the shiny stars could be seen reflected on his green eyes beautifully. Beautifully because not other adjective fitted better. Handsome? No. That kind of beauty didn't match Hiccup quite yet. Perhaps when he grows older he would get handsome (His jaw would refine and his body would fill out and the like.), but as for now, Hiccup was _pretty and cute _yet not _girly_. And Jack realized this. Discretely, of course.

The auburn didn't know any of this of course; he thought he was just gawking stupidly at the earth's natural satellite. He returned his attention to the older men and for some reason, looked at Mr. Frost first.

Well, maybe it was because he was glancing at him from the corner of his eye but quickly tore them away in all of their; his head making an almost imperceptible move that made his hair swish before coming back to its usual spiky form. The other men didn't notice, Hiccup saw and his eyes went back to Mr. Frost.

The moonlight was coating him, too. It looked good nice on him, Hiccup concluded to himself. It gave his skin and his hair a shade of blue, the wind picked up and glided through the soft strands but no matter how much the spikes were ruffled they always got back to their original upward position. How can that be? Maybe his hair was just naturally that way. What he doubted was natural; however, was its color. It wasn't that white-blond people wore; it was pure white, like snow. And his wild mane reminded Hiccup of soft feathers. But that's enough of that. Randomly contemplating Mr. Frost's _hair _wasn't in his agenda today.

He checked his phone, it was 11:48.

"Ah, son. You have your phone here. Good. I forgot mine inside." Stoick commented and extended his hand, palm up. Hiccup eyed it questionably and slowly put phone on it.

"Okay, now. What was it, North?"

North stopped doing his _'Pishi pishi' _sounds at the curios pup and focused on Stoick, reciting random numbers. The red-head nodded and typed with his meaty fingers on the phone's small screen. "And Jack's is…?"

As Stoick gave them his number and turned to Jack, who spoke more random numbers, Hiccup squeezed his knees knowing that now he would have Mr. Frost number and WhatsApp on his phone. He would immediately transfer their numbers to his dad's phone once they leave to avoid awkward situations. He didn't feel like being a messenger and he absolutely didn't feel like texting Mr. Frost or Mr. North.

After his father handed him his phone, he vaguely remembered that Astrid and Fishlegs were still waiting inside the house so he prepared to announce his leaving but as if Stoick had sensed it, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

He had different plans, apparently. He needed to speak privately with North and by privately he meant with Gobber present, too.

"Son, why don't you bring us some more barrels? It seems like we'll be running out." He said.

Hiccup was about to protest, but quickly closed his mouth and muttered, "Sure thing, Dad." And stood up, making his way to the garage.

"Make sure to bring the green ones! The ones at the very top shelf in the garage! Ya know, the heavy ones! " Gobber called after him. He seemed to know what Stoick was up to while North and Jack exchanged glances. "Those taste better."

"Jack, son, those barrels are somewhat heavy. Would you mind terribly if you help him?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah, he might hurt himself." Gobber added but it was a lie. Hiccup may be clumsy sometimes but at least he knew how to handle himself whenever Stoick or Gobber asked him to do stuff. Most of the times, it was when the blond needed help at the forge. Hiccup had gained some practice and experience around heavy objects and inventions.

"I don't mind at all," Jack said, fixing his attire which consisted on perfectly tailored grey pants and his suit jacket. He slowly followed Hiccup to the garage.

Once they were gone, Stoick turned to North, who had his eyes narrowed at him.

"I know, I know." He admitted, raising his hands up. "I'm not sure if Jack knows any of this but I think you should know just who visited me today."

"I am listening." North said as Gobber put two more glasses on the isle, silently watching the exchange of words.

"It was Alvin. He hadn't bothered me for a while until you got here." Stoick gulped down one of them and continued. "Thought I should tell you he was around."

North stroked his beard, looking affronted until he said, "Worry not, Stoick. Jack may not know about him yet but his lingering is not something that troubles me. If he is smart, he will stay away."

He wrinkled his nose while thinking of Alvin. He thought their past experiences had taught him one thing or two. That man did know when it was necessary to back off, no? North thinks so. Stoick doesn't and Gobber doesn't care as long as no one gets hurt.

Nicholas twirled the beer in the glass before drinking it. "He would not try anything _funny_,anyway. Not when I am here." The last bit was said almost menacingly.

Stoick sighed. Perhaps Alvin's presence was just a coincidence. He was just as stubborn as Stoick when he wanted something, after all. Hopefully, Nicholas was right and Alvin was not up to anything.

The auburn opened the garage door, it creaked and an old smell assaulted his nostrils. He scoffed and stepped inside, letting the door open so the air would circulate.

He pushed his hair back as he watched the high shelves where the barrels rested. Better think fast since Astrid and Fishlegs were still waiting inside. He spotted a medium-sized ladder piled up between the shelves and random tools lying around. He tried to pull it without bumping it too much and leaned it against the shelf. The green barrels were at the very top. Why was the shelf so freakishly tall? And why the ones at the top? Why not the small ones next to him?

"Okay," He muttered, wiping his hands on his cashmere green sweater. He clutched the dirty steps and climbed. The old ladder quivered and trembled under his weight, threatening to fall with Hiccup still on it. Hiccup ignored this and took his chances, climbing higher. The sooner this was done, the better. He balanced himself on the seventh step and reached for the dusty barrels. He stretched his arm and his body as far as they would go and stood on the tip of his toes.

"Hey."

Hiccup yelped with a jolt and felt gravity pulling him and the ladder to the ground. He felt himself leaping off the chair rather than processing what was going on and clutching the edge of the shelf. He distantly heard the ladder clattering on the floor but he was too busy digging his nails on the old wood and trying not to fall and break his bones.

"Oh my god!" He craned his neck to see Mr. Frost hurrying to him. "Don't worry, kid. I've got you."

"Mr. Frost, what are you doing here!?" Hiccup screeched.

"Helping you!" He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He raised his arms towards Hiccup and beckoned him with his hands. "Come on, I'll catch you."

The auburn blinked. Okay, Mr. Frost was probably drunk. He may have drunk just some sips of beer but apparently that was enough. He swung his legs, making the other shelves shake.

"Um, no." The wooden shelf creaked under his hands. "I'm fine, Mr. Frost. I just need that ladder, please?" His fingers were starting to hurt and his grip lessened.

"Come on, kid. I'm right here, you can let go." Jack didn't move, just extended his arms further. "It's all matter of mutual trust."

Hiccup sighed. He can't believe he's arguing with Mr. Frost while he's dangling from a shelf. He's obviously drunk. "Mr. Frost, I think your drunk and-" In that moment the wood gave out under Hiccup's hands, his breath hitched and then he was falling, he braced himself and tried to fall in a sitting position. And so, he fell… into Jack's arms. It hurt, anyways.

"Say now, who's drunk?" Jack said smugly. Hiccup looked at him as if he had grown two heads. Now, that he was closest to Mr. Frost than ever, he noticed small details, one of them being that he didn't smell like alcohol like he thought he would be.

The lights flickered and the auburn grew hotter and hotter in embarrassment. "Obviously, not you," He said, still clutching a piece of wood to his chest. The barrels were still at the top of the now broken shelf. Hiccup was very light and the fact that he could be handled easily got quickly to his core. "Could you please put me down?"

If Hiccup had the ability to freeze time he would, just to see why was he so drawn to this man. _Drawn_. Hiccup repeated the word in his head. Because right now drawn was very different from attracted since he had noticed his bizarre behavior towards Mr. Frost, he had to confess it. He had not been his clumsy self in a long time for a girl, much less a _man_. But he didn't want to mix this 'drawn-ness' with attraction or some kind of crush because he had to admit, Mr. Frost was pretty good-looking. He dimly recalled Astrid asking him a long time ago if he had these 'man crushes' and said that they were utterly platonic. At that time, Hiccup had been sure she was teasing him and decided to give her an unimpressed look and blew her off.

Platonic, Astrid had said. Was that was he was feeling right now? Maybe this was all normal. Maybe it happened to everyone. Maybe even Fishlegs had man crushes!

…Who is he kidding? Of course not. No way. This is not normal, at least not for him.

"Oh, right." Jack said quickly and carefully laid him on his feet. Hiccup brushed the dust that could have gotten on him away, throwing the piece of wood away. "I hope we don't make a habit out of this." He said jokingly.

Hiccup knew instantly what he meant. Mr. Frost had scared his bones out just hours ago, back at the studio and now here. But it wasn't his fault that Mr. Frost had such a light step. This probably meant two things; either he had to start taking those jumpy-ness pills Astrid keeps telling him he should take or he had to accept the fact that he would have bad luck every time he was around Mr. Frost. It was probably a sign from heaven telling him to step away from him. Hiccup shook his head (He had to stop reading so much comics.) and said, "Hopefully, not." He faintly heard familiar 'Click clacks' from sharp claws on the concrete and looked at his surroundings searchingly.

"Your dad wanted me to help you out, so…" Jack eyed the fat, green barrels.

Hiccup snapped his attention back to Jack and then looked away with half-lidded eyes. Oh, of course. In all honesty, he thought his father would trust him with a ridiculous favor like bringing him some old barrels from the garage but it seemed like that was too much for him. Though, those barrels did look kind of heavy…

"Yeah, sure."

Mr. Frost picked up the ladder and laid it once again against the shelf. While he was getting the beer down and Hiccup watched, he heard hisses nearby but Jack didn't seem to notice. As he was distracted, the younger bent down and searched under the Escalade for black scales but there was nothing. Once two barrels were safely on the floor, Jack cracked his knuckles and hefted one of them since Hiccup had insisted he could carry the other.

They stepped out of the garage and silently made their way to the back of the house. Well, these things were really heavy, Hiccup noticed but Mr. Frost looked like he had no trouble with his so Hiccup pretended he didn't either. Even when the weight of the barrels made him sway from side to side. Jack detected this and said, "You okay with that, kid?" He pulled Hiccup upright by the shoulders, steadying him.

That's when Toothless finally emerged from the shadows, his hiding place behind them and growled loudly. Straining his neck to make him look taller and swishing his tail. It was a strange sight for Hiccup; he had rarely seen Toothless like this except for a few occasions. He knew Toothless was exceptionally over-protective of him. He did weird antics which Hiccup was pretty grateful for like slipping into his bed when he felt nostalgic and Hiccup would hug him like a teddy bear (If teddy bears were, you know, scaly, hard, leathery and squirmy) but immediately push him off the bed playfully the moment Toothless tried to groom him, back when his saliva was not toxic.

It was pretty funny (Except for Hiccup), he used to groom his hair while he was sleeping, curl next to him despite his great size and croon happily until Hiccup would wake up to admire his thoughtful gesture. The auburn would just try to flatten his sticky hair, scrub off with water and soup the layer of drool that had dried on his face and hesitate when deciding whether or not to give him peanut butter.

One of the few times he had seen Toothless like this was when he had chased Dagur (That jerk was deranged!), the young son of an acquaintance of Stoick's, away when he invited them over and Dagur had tried to 'playfully' drown Hiccup while they were alone in the pool. If it hadn't been for his 'hold his breath for a long time' skill (which was one of his few abilities) and Toothless, who was nearby…

Leaving that aside, for a reptile that drags himself, he was pretty fast and Dagur screamed like a little girl when Toothless roared and dipped in the pool. And again, his father hadn't believed him. He didn't blame him, though. Oswald was such a nice man, so agreeable. Who would have thought his son was a lunatic?

Oh, the irony! Hiccup was aware that right now was not the best time to be a hypocrite. If someone knew not to judge someone by their looks or their expectations or who they are and understood how different father and son can be, it should be him.

But that's enough of that. Toothless looked fuming right then. He's irked by strangers and doesn't appreciate people touching or hurting his best friend.

Jack tilted his head like an owl slowly, gazing intently at Toothless and frowning. "Is… that... a…?" Mr. Frost whispered softly, as if the least amount of sound would send Toothless pouncing which was probably true, by the way.

"A Komodo dragon." Hiccup beamed. "Yeah, that's Toothless."

"_Toothless…_" Jack said incredulously, eyeing the reptile's bared, sharp teeth. "…Nice." He said after a while, accompanied with a smirk and narrowed eyes.

Just in case, Hiccup positioned himself between his scaly friend and Mr. Frost. After all, Toothless didn't seem like letting them go, especially the white-haired man. The auburn looked at his black pupils which were contracted into slits but Toothless was glaring at Mr. Frost only and flaring his nostrils. Jack was sure smoke could have trail from them.

"Hey, bud. What's gotten into you?" The teen put the barrel down and shook his head, smiling until flashes of what the young doctor had said about not letting the reptile bite anyone.

Toothless blatantly ignored Hiccup and tried to get past him to get to Jack but the younger male quickly intercepted. "Woah. Easy, Toothless." He placed his hand on the bridge of the reptile's nose and stood directly in front of him, that was the best way to control him and how he dealt with the dragon's flaring temper since he was young. Call him crazy but Hiccup felt the same unspoken connection he felt when he first met Toothless every time he did that and he was sure Toothless felt it too. He didn't have to look at his eyes but the teen liked to do it, he believed it made the link stronger. "Hey, look at me." The wind carried his soft whisper to Toothless only.

His stubborn over-grown lizard obediently did. His pupils dilating when they focused on his best friend and blinking. Undoubtedly, he was the cutest dragon. Hiccup couldn't help but smile. Toothless crooned happily at him. Jack watched the exchange, bewildered.

He craned his neck and announced, "I am terribly sorry, Mr- I mean, Jack," That man had just carried him bridal-style a few minutes ago, formalities could go down the toilet. They were completely ruined by an embarrassing accident. "He must be hungry, that's all."

He was somewhat unnerved by Mr. Frost calmness, he didn't look scared at all but more like intrigued. He remembered when Astrid met Toothless, it was a similar scenario. His cold-blooded friend had caught them, or more like Astrid, demonstrating her new wrestling holds on Hiccup (That he had stupidly asked her to show him) and took it the wrong way. He wasn't as big as he was now, but he still looked intimidating. He had calmed him down the same way he did now and explained everything to Astrid who was in fighting or fleeing position, eyes wide, and gripping a metal bar she had found close since they were in the forge as a defense weapon. Astrid, being the sturdy girl she is, had been scared. Yet, Mr. Frost looked excited, amused almost fascinated. Hiccup idly wondered if this man was off his rocker. Did he not see the danger?

"That certainly doesn't make me feel any better," Jack admitted. He squatted and tilted his head further; now that he was more at Toothless' level he saw the now docile Komodo dragon cooing and crooning contently under the boy's hand. His smirk became a broad smile. "How do you do that?" He gestured his hands.

"It's all matter of mutual trust." Hiccup instantly quoted Jack but he didn't mean to do that. Sometimes his smart mouth worked faster than his brain, earning him problems now and then. He dared to glance at Jack.

Jack gave him a short chuckle and sly grin. It was indisputable, this kid sure was interesting. Honestly, who had a Komodo dragon as a companion? He had the urge to nudge him and ruffle his hair but he thought twice under the unwavering and malevolent stare the dragon suddenly sent him, as if he had sensed his intentions and that 'Don't get any ideas.' look. So he just stood up.

"Toothless, stay here." Hiccup ordered and received a familiar blank stare. 'Oh, no. Please, don't regurgitate in front of Mr. Frost…' He pleaded him internally with a beseeching look.

Toothless just kept staring. Thank god. The teen picked up the barrel with difficulty and trotted back to Mr. Frost. "Heh. Sorry." Hiccup shrugged.

"Why are you apologizing for?" They resumed their walk to the back of the house. The sound of claws scratching echoed in the night.

"It's just that Toothless can be a little protective sometimes," Hiccup adjusted his grip on his burden.

"I get it," Jack acknowledged. "My dogs are that way too," Stoick's, Gobber's and North's voices grew louder as they neared. "That's just their way of showing they care for us." He smiled stunningly.

"Uh-huh." The teen nodded dumbly.

They arrived to the isle with the older men, Gobber complained about taking too long, taking the barrels from them and accommodated them on the bar while the other two chat about yachts. Jack sat in his place and Hiccup's phone vibrated in his pocket. He knew it would be Astrid. It seemed like his time here was over and his friend's patience had gone thin but that was okay, they spent a lot of time forsaken, bored and most likely out of snacks at his house. He politely excused himself before his eyes locked with Jack's one last time. He turned sharply and quickly went to Toothless who was just where he left him, still waiting for him next to the bushes. He gave a pleased trill at the sight of Hiccup and followed him into the house.

At the living room, there were empty snack bowls except for a few crumbs on the coffee table, the puppies were lying around dozing, and only one of them was tugging and pawing at the furniture. It ran to Toothless when it saw him, the reptile hid behind Hiccup. This lizard was impossible; he stalked men but was afraid of fluffy puppies. Fishlegs was snoring soundly and Astrid was nodding off too. She jolted when Hiccup accidently slammed the door and jumped to her feet.

"What took you so long?" She grumbled.

"Sorry, my dad put me in one of those awkward situations you just can't get out," He partially lied. It was kind of true.

"How's the puppy?" She asked worryingly. Glancing at the window that faced the back of the house, it was useless though. The heavy curtain wouldn't let her see anything.

"It's fine," He rolled his eyes. "See for yourself." And they stepped into the kitchen; the smaller window there above the sink let them see the gathered men still talking and drinking but Astrid only paid attention to the white fur ball. "Happy?"

"Very." She let out a sigh and drifted her attention. "Your dad's friends are peculiar, that's all."

"You think?" Hiccup inquired, focusing on Jack.

The blond rested her flexed arm on his sagged shoulder. "I think so. They must really like white hair and blue eyes where they come from."

Hiccup snorted and lay still. They went quite after that, still standing awkwardly in front of the window. He thought Astrid had dozed off in that position until she spoke up after a few silent minutes.

"…What are we staring at?" She whispered.

"I honestly have no idea." Though he knew what or who was he unabashedly staring at. "Come on," He turned Astrid around and led her to the living room. "When are you leaving, anyways?"

"Woah. Thanks." She muttered sarcastically.

"It's late." He countered.

"My mom's been waiting outside for a while now, actually."

Hiccup cringed. "She has? Sorry." He amended.

Astrid punched his arm weakly while yawning. "Stop apologizing," She whistled lowly and Stormfly was instantly at her side, her babies chasing her. The blond counted them before twisting the door knob. "Keep an eye on the other one," She ordered. "I'll see you later. Oh, there's a match on Friday and I'm expecting you to go." She gave him a pointed look and stepped out of the house. Hiccup leaned against the door frame, waving at Mrs. Hofferson who smiled sweetly at him from her car. Once they were off, Hiccup nudged Fishlegs who sprawled on the sofa. Fishlegs snored louder and turned away. The auburn sighed, he was staying the night, it seemed.

He went into the kitchen and took out a package of fish and Toothless' pills. He mixed them in the repitle's bowl and placed them on the floor, Toothless came right away. Hiccup sat on the counter and waited until he finished.

The moonlight filtered through the window and Hiccup glanced at it from the corner of his eyes. Once again, his eyes found Mr. Frost. He honestly felt like a creep. This wasn't something he would usually do. But hey, he was just checking on the puppy like Astrid had asked him to. Besides, what Mr. Frost didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

When Toothless finished, he washed his dish in the sink, occasionally looking through the window. All right, he has a plan now. He'll listen to Gobber this time and do what he told him. He'll wait until his father is sleepy and drunk and then he'll tell him about the driving test. If Gobber can get away with things like exploding the bird house and throwing a scalding hot cauldron into the pool, why can't Hiccup get away with a pair of inoffensive crashes? He was wiping his wet hands on a paper towel when his phone vibrated. Pulling it out, the name 'Jackson Frost' shone in the screen. The message confirmed his suspicions about Mr. Frost's drunken state and brought a rosy hue to his cheeks at being busted.

_-Is there something on my back or do you just like what you see?_

Well, dammit. Looks like he can't really get away with anything.

* * *

I honestly have no excuse as to why I updated so late. I'm a horrible person and I'm sorry!

Anyways, what do you think about Hiccup's handosome/pretty description? And Jack's?

What's your own opinion on the characters, by the way? I like your character analysis !

What do you think of this chapter? What would you like to see next time?

**Oh, and I'm very curious...** What do you think about Dagur X Hiccup? (I always thought his name was Daggur but aparently it's just with one 'G')

Thanks for the reviews (and the favs and the follows)! Every single one of them fills my heart with rainbows :)


End file.
